


I Missed You

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final, Gwen, Mike, Cameron, and Zoey finally made it back to land and stayed at a hotel for a while. As they were in, Mike and Zoey confessed something to each other that they wanted to say before Mike was trapped inside his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the other lemons I had delete from Fanfiction. I hope you liked it also I don't own the characters or the show. Fresh TV does

After the finale of All Stars as well as the destruction of camp Wawanakwa; Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Gwen were floating on top of one of the destroyed cabin, doing nothing except trying to get back to shore. "I can't believe the island destroyed...I mean it was like a torture for us when Chris was making us do those challenges. But that was where I actually meant some real nice people that became great friends...including Trent." Gwen said a bit shocked of the island's destruction and also sadden about her good memories she had with her cast members. 

"I know, I mean I was always in my bubble but when I came here, I made to the finale last season and made some new friends including you three." Cameron said smiling at the trio.

"Awe thanks Cam, you know I came to the island to make some friends and after last season and this season...I really made a lot of friends and plus I found a guy that I found to be...amazing." Zoey said sweetly while smiling at Mike who was looking at his reflection in the water. "Mike? You okay?" Mike looked from his reflection towards the three and said

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm just...disappointed from what happened this season. I mean I wasn't even competing during this season that much all because of Mal. He took over me and I was trapped until the finale...I don't even deserved to win that money, I'm glad I didn't get it." Mike looked down while Zoey replied to him calmly

"Mike you don't need to be upset...I mean yeah you weren't competing half of the season but still you made it out of your mind."

"But at what cost...Mal pretended to be me to fool you all and plus he got some of the others out including you Cam! As well as destroying Sam GameGuy, Sierra's phone, your glasses, Duncan's knife, and plus he almost killed you Zoey...I didn't want none of this to happened at all!" Mike sighed depressingly but Zoey soon replied to him

"But you made it out Mike...and now he's gone. You're Mike now... all the time." Mike didn't speak but she continued "And plus if you were gone...I would have missed you, Mike you're one of my best friend and plus...you're my soul mate I didn't want to lose you." Mike looked at her and said

"I...I didn't want to lose you either or my life, but still I wish I stopped him sooner...but I failed." Cameron then asked him

"Mike I don't want to be rude but how did Mal actually took control and what happened when you were in your subconscious?" Mike sighed and then spoke to the three

"Okay heres what happen, after the hamsters won the egg hunting challenge, I enter the confessional with a large boulder, during the challenge Zoey and I thought if a blow on the head made my personalities disappear, then maybe another blow would bring them back but Zoey thought to maybe ask you Cam, if it's possible but I didn't had time. So I through the boulder on my head...and it made everything worst. Mal was out and I was trapped inside my mind." Zoey then stopped him

"So you hit yourself with a boulder when I told you wait for Cameron to see." Mike replied back 

"I said I didn't had time for it okay I'm sorry but listen when I was in my mind I saw a tower that had Mal's head. I thought it might bring him back somehow so I then got myself free from my chain and quickly ran to it but during my journey I found my personalities. All of them were chained and were doing thing Mal told them to do or else. Chester was selling skateboard, Svetlana was sculpting fish out of butter, Vito was doing a puppet show with a puppet that looked like Mal, and Manitoba...he had to burn my dreams up. After I freed them and we finally made it to the tower, we find a button. Chester said if we pressed it then I'll be myself...just Mike, it was the only way to get rid of Mal." Zoey then placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly

"Is that why you were upset? That you lost Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba." Mike nodded slowly and spoked

"Also I wished I competed for the money without Mal getting in the way...I'm sorry for what he caused you all." The three looked at each other and said

"It's okay Mike...we're just glad you're back."Mike smile a bit until he saw something floating on the water

"Uh what's that?" The four looked at it and gasped. It was the million dollar briefcase. "How did the money get all the way here?" Mike said while picking it up from the water

"Chris must have dropped it on the sea by accident...typical Chris." Gwen said rolling her eyes. Mike opened the case and looked at the money then said

"Gwen, Cameron listen...I'm sorry if I cause all this trouble to everyone...so I want you guys to have some of the money." Both eye widen as big as a balloon.

"Mike you don't have to." Gwen said

"But I want to, it's a way of saying I'm sorry for what happened during this season." The two looked at each other and said

"You really want to do this Mike?" Mike nodded "Well if you want to...okay then." Mike then took about a thousand dollars out of the case and gave each of them five hundred dollars.

"There...Zoey, do you want some of the money?" Zoey shook her head "No". 'Mike I don't want the money...I just want you to stay here with us.' Zoey then gave Mike a gentle hug, Mike slowly hugged her back. 'I love you Mike.'

"I...I...I love you too...Zoey." Mike's eyes almost started to tear up until Gwen saw something off shore

"Guys look!" The three looked at what Gwen was pointing at, in front of them was land. "Land! Straight ahead!" The four of them used their hands to make the cabin move faster. By then the sun began to set as they finally made it back to land. "We're finally back on land guys. Thank god." Gwen said the trio. They got off the cabin and began walking to a near by town.

"We may be out of the sea but we don't know where we are?" Cameron said to the three "But maybe we should stay somewhere for a while until we can find a way home okay?" Gwen, Mike, and Zoey nodded in agreement. So the four began walking through the town they were in to search for somewhere to stay for a while, while doing that the sun was down and it was night time. As the four continued their walk Zoey then pointed to a hotel

"Hey guys look, I think we can stay there for a while." The trio looked at the hotel that looked like a 5 star hotel then back at Zoey "I know it might cost a lot of money but what if we used Mike's money...is that okay with you Mike?"

"Well...yeah I think it wouldn't hurt that much so okay then." So the four then entered the hotel and ask for their rooms, however Zoey insist that she stay in a room with Mike. The four then entered their rooms so they can finally do one thing...RELAX! However when Zoey laid on the bed Mike sat down looking a bit upset.

"Mike are you okay?" Mike didn't answer but then went to the door and put the "Please don't disturb" sign on the outside knob

"Zoey, listen I need to tell you something okay." Zoey looked a bit concerned but nodded so she sat up as Mike then sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Zoey...I didn't tell you why I really hit my head with that boulder." Mike sighed and continued "Zoey I did it to protect you, I...I didn't want you to get hurt from me...seeing you being scared of me made me think it wasn't safe for you to be near me. But when I was inside my mind trying to get out. It made me realize...how much I really care about you. Zoey, I really did miss you okay, you're important to me if I lost you I don't know what I would do. So what I'm saying is, I missed you Zoey...I don't want to lose you ever again." Mike said to her looking directly at her hazel brown eyes. Zoey then replied back

"Really Mike...well if you want to know...I missed you too. But I didn't know you were trapped inside until I found that disk that had all the things Mal caused...I wished I helped you stayed in control." Zoey had a tear in her tears until Mike wiped it off her

"It's okay Zoey I just want to stay with you...I love you Zoey I never want to lose you again." The two hugged each other but then looked at each other eye to eye. Mike slowly caress her cheek a bit and Zoey cupped his cheek with her palm.

"Mike?"

"Yes Zoey."

"Please...love me." The two lips connected to each other slowly until Mike grabbed Zoey down to the bed and kissed her more passionately. Zoey moaned a bit until Mike began kissing her neck down. Zoey made a little giggle until he then sucked on her neck causing her to gasped. "Miiiike..." She moaned

"You sound so beautiful when you moaned Zoey." His hands then traced down to her breast gripping them a bit with a moan from Zoey "May I Zoey?"

"Please." She said softly, Mike then pulled her red tank top off to revealed her B cup breast "Zoey...they look amazing." Mike then grasped her right one and began rubbing it. Zoey moaned in pleasure and said

"Ah Mike...that my soft spot please don't stop." Mike grinned a bit then began pleasing her breast with his mouth. Sucking on it, rolling his tongue around her nipple making them hard. It made her moaned even more. He then switch to the left one and did the same pleasing to it while circling the right one softly "Ah oh god Mike, this feel so good I never knew this feel that good." Zoey bit her lower lip softly as Mike continued pleasing her breast more. Mike then said in his thought _"Dear god...her breast are sooo good...I don't want to stop."_ However while he was still pleasing her, Zoey grabbed Mike's shirt and ripped it off revealing his tone chest, and his 8 pack abs. "Mike I think you like to be pleased a bit." Zoey then flipped him on his back and started kissing his neck making him moan a bit

"Zoey...That feel nice." Zoey smirked at him then kissed his chest while rubbing his abs with her silky fingers. Mike was really enjoying Zoey pleasing him that his manhood was growing a bit more. Zoey looked down and saw his tan penis tip, with a grin she unbutton his pants and pulled it and his boxers off, showing his 9 inch hard erection.

"Oh hello there." Zoey said as she then gripped his erection moving it up and down making Mike grunt loudly

"Uh Zoey." Mike gasped as she then started sucking his erection slowly, Mike rubbed through her hair as she continued sucking him. Zoey then went deeper, taking in more of Mike's manhood. She moaned softly until Mike fuck her mouth which she actually liked, but without waring her Mike came inside her mouth, she swallowed it which tasted a bit sweet. "Sorry Zoey." Mike said

"No no it's okay Mike." Mike then unbutton Zoey's pants, taking them off showing her pink lower reign. She covered it with her hand but Mike pulled them off.

"Zoey...I never you look so...tasty." Mike licked her lower lip's side while pinching her clitoris causing her to gasped passionately. "Ahhh Mike!" Zoey rubbed through his dark brown spiky hair as he continued pleasing her womanhood. Mike then started sucking her clitoris as he rubbed her lower reign with his finger causing her to moan more loudly. She then pulled his hair roughly as she felt her body moving in. "M-Mike I gonna cum!" She then exploded her liquid all over his faces. Mike suck her liquid dry and then kiss her lip softly "Mike...I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Zoey wrapped her legs on his back, wrapped her arms around his skinny neck and whisper "Yes please Mike...I need you" Mike kiss her kiss slowly, grabbed his erection and placed it inside her womanhood. As he broke her wall, the two gasped softly as he moved inside her and out slowly. "Ahh Mike it fell so good."

"Please Zoey...keep moaning I love your moans they sound so...beautiful." Mike then started fucking her a bit more harder causing her moaned more loudly as well as clawing his back with her nail making him more horny. Zoey started breathing in his ears as he did the same. A few minutes later he came inside her.

"Oh god Zoey...you wanna lay down?" Mike said whispering it to her ear "Yes Mike." Zoey laid on the bed as Mike grabbed her legs and placed them on his back, he then placed his erection inside her ass. As he enter her both gasped loudly "Oh god Zoey...I didn't know you were this tight." Mike then enter her slowly teasing him a bit, Zoey moaned in pleasure but in pain but she was liking it a bit. "Ah Mike...I love you."

"I love you too Zoey." Mike kissed her lips as he continued fucking her until he began fucking her a bit more harder and faster causing her to moan sexually. Mike kiss her lip then her neck making her more tighter to him. "Ah Z-Zoey I'm almost there I need to finish now!" Mike then fucked her with every amount of strength he had left. With one big scream Mike and Zoey screamed passionately as he came inside her. Mike laid on top of her, breathing huskily from the love he made to her.

"Mike you okay?" Mike only said

"I never been more alright Zoey."

The two clean themselves off and laid next to each other "That was really great Mike...I really did miss you."

"I did too Zoey I'm glad I'm with you again." He kissed her head and said "I love you Zoey."

"I love you too Mike." Mike grabbed the covers as the two then went to sleep.


End file.
